Purple
by Marn Hano
Summary: Raine sets Zelos and Decus up on a blind date. Just for laughs. But it becomes more than a joke.


Purple

Zelos admitted to himself, he was nervous but shook his head, not letting it phase him. He had promised to wait here for his blind date, who should be showing up any second. He wasn't normally one for the blind date scene but Raine convinced him to show up at THIS place at exactly THIS time. He had expected her to walk in at any second.

A bell rang, the door swung open, and Zelos looked up excitingly. "Ra-- Eh..." His heart dropped. A shortish man with blazing blue hair, a fur-collared jacket, tight leather pants tucked into his black boots. He adjusted his gloves, looking around with a smile. This man obviously expected to meet his love here, as well.

Zelos was thinking the worst. Could this be the person that Raine had set him up with?!

The man sat down next to him on the bench in the Ice cream parlor, crossing his legs and looking around hopefully. "When will she..." He said quietly to himself, then stopped, looking over at Zelos. "..hey, do I know you?"

Zelos shook his head slightly. The man looked a little familiar, but he didn't really bring up any names.

"Oh. I'm Decus." He said with a smile, extending a hand to shake.

Zelos shook his hand slowly. This man was... Very good looking... Beautiful almost. "Nice to meet you..." He smiled back, blushing slightly.

"I'm waiting for my date..." Decus bit his lip, pulling a picture of a small, white haired girl out of his jacket and kissing it lightly.

"Me too..." Zelos looked down and shook his head. It can't be...

"I got this letter from a certain, secret admirer... I know who it is."

"Let me guess... Said to meet here, eight o'clock sharp."

Decus nodded slightly. "That's exactly what..." He blinked and looked up at Zelos. "Are YOU my secret admirer?"

Zelos' face turned almost as red as his hair. "N-no, I just—"

"Very flattering, but I am in love with someone else..."

"Hey. Listen. My friend probably gave you that note. She set me up for a blind date tonight."

"So... She set US up?" For the first time in a long time, Decus blushed.

"I'm sorry... But..." Zelos looked up slightly "... She IS paying for the ice cream..."

"So, are you suggesting... This is an actual date?"

"NO! I just think it would be nice to... Get some ice cream..."

Decus hopped to his feet. "Let's grab a table then!" He smiled and spun on his heels, looking for an empty table.

"Over here." Zelos walked slowly towards an open table and pulled a seat out for Decus, smiling. "Have a seat!"

Decus sat down and looked over towards the large menu on the wall. "Hm... What do you want?"

"Uhhh... Blue...Bubblegum!" Zelos said this, smiling, and stood up. "I'll order for you. What do you want?"

"Straw...berry? Yeah. Strawberry." Decus smiled and sat back in his chair, watching Zelos order, he wiggled his hips back and forth a little in his chair, tilting his head sideways. Was Zelos... Hitting on the person at the counter? If he was, it paid off.

In a matter of a few seconds, Zelos was on the way back to the small table, Two scoops of ice cream on his cone.

Decus stared, wide eyed. 'He has two scoops and I only.... Damn, he's good.'

Zelos handed him his ice cream cone, sat down and proceeded to lick it. Slowly at first, he slid his tongue around the two scoops of blue bubblegum ice cream until they were smeared into one tall mass. He licked up and down it, eyes closed slightly, and made small noises every now and again. Looking down, Zelos make a pained squeak. "Erp... Brain freeze!"

Decus' jaw was on the ground and his ice cream was beginning to melt out of the cone. He hadn't even touched it. He was just amazed, watching Zelos eat his ice cream.

After a few seconds, Zelos looked up at Decus, shaking his head quickly. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

He nodded slowly, moving forward to slurp up a tiny bit that was running down his hand, licking up his hand and up the side of the cone. He tried to imitate Zelos, licking around it, twirling it in his hand. He knew he failed miserably as he pulled away, a foamy ice cream mustache on his upper lip.

Zelos laughed loudly. It wasn't the annoying kind of loud laugh, more like a musical chuckle that hung in the air, causing the ice cream place to fall silent, but conversation started up again in a matter of seconds.

Decus blushed madly, wiping his face on a napkin and looking down. He almost dropped his ice cream, distracted. Looking up quickly he tried to grab it but it slipped right through his fingers, squishing onto Zelos' ice cream cone. "AGH! I'm sorry!"

It was too late. Purple drops of melted ice cream dripped onto Decus' outstretched hand. It slid off his gloves and onto the table as he reached and peeled his cone off of Zelos'. One side was smeared with blue, which mixed with the pink. A lovely lavender color ran down their cones and onto both of their hands, dripping onto the table.

Decus turned bright red, licking the purple off of his gloves. "I'm so... sorry..."

"Don't apologize..." Zelos licked the purple off his hand, sucking on one of his fingers. "It tastes... Good..."

Decus licked the side of his ice cream cone, eyes closed and still blushing. "It... It does..."

Zelos looked up, watching the young man lick his ice cream. He was licking the purple side off. His cheeks were still pink and his eyes were closed tightly. 'Adorable...' Zelos thought, licking his ice cream, slowly. He enjoyed watching this. The blue haired boy lapping at his ice cream cone, licking and sucking on it. Cheeks red, eyes closed.

Decus looked up at Zelos. His ice cream was almost all gone, his lips covered in pink ice cream. "You're... staring at me..."

Zelos smiled, his lips tinted blue from the blue bubblegum. A thought popped into his mind. Purple. What if...

"You're frightening me, Zelos..." Decus scooted back a little.

Zelos bit his ice cream cone, still tasting the mix of strawberry and bubblegum in his mouth. He didn't just think it tasted good, he wanted more... He needed more.

Decus looked at him, a strange expression on his face, and licked his lips. The strange mix of the two ice creams left a lingering taste in his mouth that made him yearn for it once more.

Zelos leaned over the table, just a little, getting a little closer.

Decus blinked, and moved forward as well, feeling as though he was being pulled.

They got closer and closer. Zelos dropped his ice cream cone, which rolled onto the floor and in a few seconds, Decus' joined it.

The both of them closed in, meeting in the middle. Their lips were pressed together gently and Zelos smiled, nuzzling into Decus' face.

That wonderful taste of purple came back. It flooded over the both of them and compelled them. Zelos wrapped arms around Decus' neck and pressed into him.

Decus returned the favor, his face bright red in the passionate kiss. "I... Zelos..." They pulled apart for a second, both of them were blushing. Decus was brighter red than Zelos' hair. "Zelos... Why...?"

Zelos put a finger to Decus' lips, then moved closer again, kissed him lightly for a second, then pulled away again, standing up.

Decus got to his feet, shaking uncontrollably. Zelos smiled, gave him a short kiss and a quick hug. "Goodbye Decus... We'll have to do this again some time."

Decus simply stood there, smiling. His lips were now tinted purple and his cheeks, he feared, would be pink forever. "G-goodbye Zelos..."

Zelos winked at him and walked away, doing a slight twirl out the door.

Decus looked down, the entire Ice cream store was staring at him. Wondering what exactly they just witnessed.

For a second, he was embarrassed. Then he saw the two ice cream cones on the ground. What was left of the two different flavors had melted. Thick purple ice cream melt was pooled under the table. Little chunks of strawberries and pieces of bubblegum were mixed together.

Decus smiled, his heart felt warm, and he looked up, stepping out the door, and into the night.


End file.
